Un simple beso
by sorgin
Summary: Steve quiere llorar al sentir los labios de Grace sobre los suyos, porque no es el Williams a quien ha entregado el corazón. Después de todo Danny y él se merecen tener esa conversación.


Grace sabe que ha hecho mal desde el momento en que abre los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada asustada de Steve. El sentimiento que ha tratado de imponerle no es correspondido y ella quiere gritar de frustración, pero solo puede quedarse allí sentada, esperando la respuesta que sabe que no va a llegar mientras trata de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazan con escaparse de sus ojos.

Steve por su parte no sabe que hacer. Decir que ha vivido situaciones peores no es un gran consuelo en ese momento. Es cierto, que su vida ha corrido peligro con anterioridad, pero nunca de esa manera, ni por ese motivo. Se ha enfrentado a comandos armados, a minas de tierra dispuestas para volarle en mil pedazos y a víctimas aterrorizadas que le han confundido con sus agresores.

Hay mil peligros que ha sorteado, pero ver a la niña a la que ha aprendido a querer como una sobrina allí, medio llorando por su culpa, es algo a lo que nunca pensó que tendría que enfrentarse.

El primer paso para el perdón es casi sencillo. La toma en brazos y deja que ella se acomode contra su pecho. Escondiéndola para que pueda dar rienda suelta al sentimiento que la ahoga, hasta empaparle la camiseta y junto a ella el corazón. Porqué, aunque no pueda corresponder un sentimiento tan puro como ese, sabe que tampoco ha querido herirla.

Con gesto cansado deja que su mano vague por su cuello y su cabeza. La acaricia el pelo, dejando suaves besos sobre aquella mata castaña. Baja hasta su espalada y describe pequeños círculos tratando inútilmente de consolarla. Sabe que hay poco que pueda hacer, pero al menos quiere hacerla entender que todo estará bien entre ellos. Que no será él quien la rechace como amiga, como lo que han sido hasta ahora.

Es solo cuando Danny, el padre de la niña, hace su aparición que ambos parecen recuperar un poco la compostura. Ella secándose los ojos rojos e hinchados y él apretándola aún un poco más contra sí mismo. El hombre rubio los mira curioso, sin entender que le ha podido pasar a su pequeña para dejarla en un estado así.

-Mal de amores. -Contesta ella con una triste sonrisa y su progenitor solo puede abrir los brazos para recibirla con excesiva efusividad.

Con voz suave la dice lo guapa que es y que ese muchacho es solo un estúpido que no merece su atención. Sin ser consciente de todo, Danny busca el apoyo de Steve que por una vez prefiere permanecer callado. Solo cuando empieza a hablar del mal gusto de aquel que la ha rechazado, parece que el antiguo marine recupera un poco la hombría y la palabra.

\- Puede que a él también le guste otra persona. -Su tono es más frío de lo que había pretendido. – No se puede elegir de quien te enamoras. – Sentencia con firmeza. - Por lo menos te ha rechazado de frente. No te ha utilizado para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales y dejarte después tirada. Quédate con eso al menos.

Si algo de lo dicho ha sorprendido a Grace, más aún lo ha hecho con Danny. Ambos asienten en un gesto perfectamente compenetrado, de esos que hacían cuando Rachel les echaba la bronca, mientras ven como el marine se aleja hacía la cocina en busca de una cerveza. Si alguno quiere añadir algo en ese instante es solo durante un efímero momento, ya que ambos prefieren despedirse en relativo silencio mientras acuden a la llamada de la madre de la niña.

Esperando en el coche, Rachel ya ha metido las maletas de su hija y solo aguarda a que esta llegue de despedirse de su padre. Una semana de viaje de estudios no parece para tanto, pero sabe que, si no la llega a permitir pasar unas horas con su adorado padre antes de irse, nunca se lo habría perdonado. La ve con el rostro compungido, pero prefiere guardarse los reproches para sí misma, ya ha discutido bastante por un día cuando Danny ha salido diez minutos antes para darle las gracias por traerla. Es increíble lo que la tensión sexual puede hacer con ellos, como después de tanto tiempo siguen discutiendo en cada oportunidad, buscando excusas baratas para arrojarse a la cara estupideces que ninguno de los dos siente y simplemente por no ser capaces de meterse en la cama juntos, de nuevo. Sus vidas han cambiado, ella tiene un marido nuevo y él una mano amiga.

La niña se sube al coche y le regala a su padre la mejor de las sonrisas. Le pide que cuide a su tío Steve y que no se preocupe porque ella estará bien. Con una mueca de resignación le confiesa que su tío postizo tiene razón y que el hombre del que se ha enamorado ya tiene a quien querer. Que no es algo malo, pero que la decepción del primer romance fallido duele. Él la ve partir con el corazón en un puño, preguntándose desde cuando su hija es tan madura, pero opta por quedarse allí de pie, agitando la mano a modo de despedida.

Inspira, expira y se prepara para hacer frente a su amigo al entrar en la casa de nuevo. Encontrarle es más fácil de lo que cree. Como siempre que necesita pensar, el antiguo SEAL, recupera sus viejas costumbres. Sentado en el porche trasero de la casa, con sus pies rozando la arena observa el mar con la mirada perdida. A su lado su compañero toma asiento aceptando la cerveza que le ofrecen y espera a que el otro diga la primera palabra, y ésta no tarda en llegar.

\- Lo siento. -Eso si que no se lo esperaba. McGarrett puede ser un loco homicida con gusto por hacer explotar cosas y adorador de los gatos, pero nunca se ha destacado por sus buenos modales y una disculpa es el sumun de lo políticamente correcto.

\- Ya. – Contesta resignado. – Me encantaría preguntarte porque, pero supongo que, el hecho de que mi hija garabatee su libro con tu nombre puesto en corazones, que se vista como si fuera a la discoteca cada vez que viene supuestamente a verme a mi y que tengas brillo de labios en los tuyos, me debería hacer pensar que se te ha declarado.

\- Sí. – Contesta sin muchas ganas abrazándose las rodillas.

\- Y tú la has rechazado. – Enfrenta el hecho obvio.

\- Ajá. -Avergonzado se esconde aún más contra sí mismo.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo se lo ha tomado bastante bien. – Dice recargándose contra el último escalón. – Es joven, lo superara. Aunque debo de agradecerte que no te hayas propasado por ella. - Steve le lanza una mirada fulminante pero el otro se dedica a seguir burlándose de él. - Se que es la mujer más bonita del mundo. Y que solo la rechazas porque sabes que si tocas un pelo a mi niña te asesino mientras duermes.

\- Como si pudieses. -Dice en una media sonrisa que no pasa desapercibida para el oriundo de Jersey.

\- Gracias Steve. – Mueve la cabeza y se apoya contra el brazo de su jefe, dejando que su cabello rubio se desparrame contra éste. – Has resultado ser un caballero.

\- Se que la he hecho daño, pero no sabía que más hacer Danno. Yo no puedo corresponderla. La quiero, muchísimo, pero no de esa forma. Y tampoco pensé que ella me quisiese a mí así. Siempre creí que era su tío favorito porque estoy un poco loco.

\- ¿Un poco? Ya quisieras. Tu estas para encerrar, pero eso a los niños les encanta. Aún recuerdo cuando venía corriendo y me decía "Danno te quiero", "Danno tío Steve me ha enseñado a disparar con una pistola de balines, ¡mira!", Rachel me amenazó con no dejarme volver a verla aquella vez. Aunque fue gracioso ver como baleaba al pobre Stan.

\- Lo siento. – El rubio le miro sin comprender y el otro suspiro resignado. – Siento que te he fallado como tío. Ella no debería sentir esto.

\- No puedes culparla amigo. Sale a la familia. – Dio un largo trago a su cerveza y añadió. -A Rachel también le gustas. Más de una vez ha tratado de seducirme para que nos volviésemos a acostar. Y no me malinterpretes, yo encantado. Es ella la que traicionaría a Stan, no yo. Pero siempre es la misma cantinela. Se acerca, me mira, me besa, me muerde las orejas y de repente está tocándome por todas partes. – Steve le imita bebiendo un trago. – Pero luego todo se complica, tengo los pantalones por las rodillas y su boca lamiendo mi pene, y cuando creo que voy a entrar en ella, siempre acaba diciendo lo mismo.

\- ¿El qué? – Pregunta el otro algo incómodo.

\- Me dice que Stan se va a ir un fin de semana o algo así, y que porque no te invito a cenar. – Danny se ve zozobrado. – Me dice que sería divertido hacerlo entre los tres. Y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que no significo nada para la mujer que lo ha sido todo para mí.

Steve le mira sin saber que decir ante eso. Siempre ha sido consciente de que su físico es excepcional. Tanto en la marina como en la universidad se lo hicieron notar. A menudo demasiado. Fueron muchas y muchos los que se acercaron a él para simplemente pasar una buena noche de sexo caliente. Y aunque trate de negarlo eso ha marcado sus relaciones posteriores. Enamorarse nunca es fácil, pero si después de unas cuantas veces te encuentras con las frases de "no te lo tomes tan en serio chico", "o solo ha sido un polvo, yo quiero a mi pareja", el sexo acaba perdiendo su glamour.

Jamás creyó que algo como eso podría salpicar a su amigo. A él, Danny le gusto desde el primer momento en que le vio. No de manera sexual, eso llego después. Primero fue una simple atracción hacía su manera de ser. Sus manos que gesticulaban excesivamente, su verborrea ininterrumpida y sus pelotas para plantarse delante de quien fuese y decirle las cosas como las pensaba, sin tener en cuenta su poder o su altura. Tardo poco en descubrir lo que su exmujer había visto en él, y menos aún en desear poder vivirlo en carnes propias. Pero al final como siempre, el miedo al rechazo le había prohibido dar un paso más allá.

\- Danno, -Dijo con preocupación, buscando sin éxito las palabras que debían ser adecuadas. - Si quieres que yo … que tú …bueno. Creo que lo que quiero decir es que si quieres que nos montemos un trío con Rachel que por mi vale. – El rubio abrió los ojos sorpresivamente.

\- Ahh, esto … Me estás diciendo … ¿Qué has rechazado a mi hija porque te gusta su madre? – Steve escupió toda la cerveza de golpe mientras miraba a su amigo horrorizado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No. -Agito las manos para darle énfasis. – Ni de coña, con Rachel ni los buenos días. Esa mujer está loca.

\- Pero no te importaría tener un trío con ella. No lo entiendo chico. – Se cruzo de brazos y espero a que el otro le aclarase la situación.

\- Mira no se como decir esto así que simplemente lo haré. A mí no me gusta Rachel, no me excita, ¿vale? - Y el otro asintió. – Pero se lo importante que es esa mujer para ti. Y si tú, bueno, si tu quieres volver a tener una noche de sexo con ella y para eso me necesitas, pues estoy aquí. – Danny le miro alucinando.

\- ¿Gracias? Supongo. -Se tallo la cara y suspiro sonoramente. -Pero no creo que el hecho de que mi exmujer quiera acostarse con mi compañero me de algún tipo de oportunidad con ella. Más bien creo que solo sería la parte que sobra en la ecuación.

\- Danno, tu eres la X. – El otro le miro sin comprender. -Lo demás son números que ayudan a encontrar su valor, pero la X es lo que de verdad importa. – Con gesto inseguro se acerco a él y tomo entre sus manos el rostro. Le beso la frente y después las mejillas. Y el rubio se dejó querer como un niño pequeño.

Fue un instante después cuando todo se fue al garete. Cuando Steve uso sus reflejos para darle un suave beso en los labios que le robo la capacidad de acción. Fue corto e inesperado, le dejo el sabor de la cerveza sobre ellos y la cálida caricia de otro cuerpo. El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin moverse un ápice, y cuando los segundos que parecieron horas acabaron todo se vino abajo. Un Mcgarrett sonrojado hasta las orejas sacudía la cabeza pidiéndole perdón y deseándole buenas noches. Pero él no le dejo marcharse le sujeto con fuerza por la muñeca y le miro directamente a los ojos.

\- No es con Rachel con quien quieres acostarte, ¿verdad? – El exmilitar negó con la cabeza. - ¿Desde cuándo?

\- ¿Acaso importa?

\- A mí sí. – El superior sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio antes de contestar sabiendo que dijese lo que dijese su amistad estaba comprometida.

\- Un par de años. – El grito del otro no se hizo esperar, así como sus quejas y reproches. - Vale, vale lo entiendo. Pero ¿que querías que te dijese? Hola Danny sabes, ¿creo que me estoy enamorando de ti? No me parecía una conversación a sacar durante el desayuno.

\- Vivo en tu casa tío. Desde hace tres años. – Dijo sacando los dedos para contar el tiempo. – Creo que en todo ese tiempo habrá habido algún momento en que sería bueno habérmelo comentado.

\- ¿Crees que te habría atacado? ¿Qué ahora que lo sabes voy a forzarte a tener sexo conmigo o algo así? – Su mirada dolida saco al detective Williams de su estupor.

\- En serio te planteas que pueda pensar algo así de ti, ¿después de tres años? Joder Steve si lo que me cabrea es que no tengas la suficiente confianza conmigo para poder hablarlo. – Se llevo las manos al cabello y lo despeino sin cuidado.

\- ¿Hablar de qué? "Oh perdona Danny pero me ducho varias veces al día para poder pajearme a gusto pensando en ti" – La había cagado, y esta vez hasta el fondo. Sentía su cara arder al ver la mueca de sorpresa en el rostro de su compañero. – Yo no quería decir eso.

\- Sí, si querías. – Sentenció el otro mordiéndose un labio. – Así que, ¿has tenido alguna relación homosexual? – Ahora fue el turno del castaño de sorprenderse.

\- Me he acostado con varios chicos si es eso lo que preguntas. Pero tu eres lo más parecido a una relación que he tenido con alguien. - El otro tomo aire.

\- Y Catherine. – El otro negó con la cabeza.

\- No con Cate había sexo del bueno, pero nada que nos atara, al menos por mi parte.

\- Sabes que puedes estar confundiendo tus sentimientos con respecto a mí, ¿verdad? - Steve le miro furiosamente y le tomo una mano para llevarla a su entrepierna y obligarle a apretársela. Estaba duro, muy duro. Y el rubio no pudo evitar pensar que ese hombre debía estar pasándolo realmente mal en ese momento, a pesar de su actitud bravucona.

\- Mírame bien Williams, puedo ser un marica a tus ojos, pero nunca un idiota. Para mi no es fácil decirte todo esto, preferiría mil veces que seguirías ignorándolo. De hecho, te agradecería que lo olvidaras, pero se que no va a ser así. Por eso te voy a pedir el favor de que no me tomes por imbécil, porque si esto esta ahora así, es por ti. Y si tengo que follarme a tu ex, para tenerte unas horas, una solo vez en toda mi vida, te juro por Dios que lo haré sin dudarlo.

Danny le miro sin saber que decir, así que inconscientemente apretó su mano retenida y escucho como al otro se le escapaba un gemido. Quizás fuese el alcohol, o a lo mejor el haber estado guardándoselo tanto tiempo, pero tras volver a realizar presión en esa zona sintió como su mano se humedecía. Steve se había corrido en ella. Su rostro humillado se lo confirmo.

\- Steve, Stevie. -Le llamo en un murmullo. -Ve a la ducha vale. Voy a hacer la cena. – Pero el castaño no se movió, solo se dejo caer de rodillas y se abrazo a la cintura del rubio llorando como un niño. -Esta bien Steve, no pasa nada, todo está bien.

Con esfuerzo logró ponerle en pie y mandarle al baño mientras él se lavaba las manos y preparaba una cena ligera. Jamás había visto al otro tardar tanto en arreglarse. Tuvo que llamar varias veces a la puerta de la recamara para que éste aceptase bajar a cenar. Aunque viendo el panorama habría sido mejor dejarle allí.

El silencio espeso y opresor se hizo cargo de la velada, mientras que un hombre capaz de desarmar una banda terrorista en el desierto del Gobi era incapaz de mirarle de regreso a los ojos.

\- He tenido más relaciones con mujeres que con hombres. – Dijo Steve sin venir del todo a cuento. Como tratando de excusar su comportamiento anterior. Y el otro le miro sin saber que decir. – El ejercito es duro. A veces solo podía ver a mi unidad durante meses y al final eso parecía una jaula de hámsteres. Estábamos bajo mucha presión, a punto de morir en numerosas ocasiones, así que no parecía una mala salida, sabes. Uno rápido con quien fuera y listo, sin preguntas ni arrumacos. -Danny masticaba con cuidado su comida sin saber que decir.

\- ¿Nunca hubo nadie especial? De esas personas que se te clavan y que no puedes olvidar. – El otro pareció pensarlo un poco antes de darle una respuesta.

\- Era la comandante Hills. Me sacaba ocho años. Fue durante mi primer año con los SEAL. Me enamore completamente de ella. Pero ella no de mí. Durante una misión me tomaron de rehén. – Inconscientemente su mano viajo hasta el pecho y acariciando la zona que Danny sabe que estará marcada por una fea cicatriz. – Ella cumplió su misión. Acabo con los terroristas. Me atravesó el pecho con una bala para acabar con el último de ellos. Según me dijo en el hospital era mejor morir por la mano de un aliado que en peores circunstancias.

\- Steve. – El rubio no sabe ni que decir. Siempre supo que el ejercito era horrible y que las cosas que se veía obligadas a hacer la gente en el rayaban la locura, pero eso era demasiado.

\- Yo seguía en el hospital cuando celebro su boda con su novio. Me lo conto un amigo. – El otro bufo sin saber que más añadir. – Tengo un buen físico Danny, es lo único que le ha importado a la gente siempre. Quizás alguien haya querido algo más, pero supongo que no se puede contentar a todo el mundo.

El detective se levanto con gesto cansado y recogió los platos para lavarlos. Era más sencillo así, en la misma habitación, pero dándole la espalda al problema.

El agua corrió por la poza con un murmullo y ellos fingieron que nada malo ocurría. Lavar, secar, guardar. Algo simple. Ignorando el roce de los dedos al tocarse para intercambiarse la vajilla.

\- Nunca me he sentido interesado por ningún tío. – La voz de Danny sonó casi a modo de disculpa. – Tuve varias novias antes de Rachel, y algún que otro rollo después, pero nada serio. Digamos que nunca he destacado demasiado por mi físico. A no ser que hablemos de matones, entonces sí. Todos venían a por mí porque era bajito. – La sonrisa pícara le hizo saber que más de uno se habría llevado una gran sorpresa al recibir un derechazo del pequeño.

\- Daniel aún podemos fingir que nada ha pasado. – Le ofreció el otro a modo de salida.

\- Pero si ha ocurrido y yo nunca podré olvidarlo. – Se giro para encararle y clavo sus brillantes ojos azules en el otro. – Te has corrido en mi mano. – Sus frías palabras hicieron que su mundo temblase. – Te he tocado la polla por encima de la ropa y te has corrido. No creo que pueda olvidar eso tan fácilmente. – Sin palabras Steve ahogo un suspiro y miro al techo.

\- Se que no tengo excusa …- Un dedo sobre sus labios le hizo callar.

\- Escúchame. – Pidió. -No estoy muy seguro de lo que esta pasando entre nosotros. No se si es por sentirme querido o deseado. Y no estoy seguro de que no vaya a cagarla con todo el equipo, porque yo no soy gay, ni bisexual ni ninguna denominación de esas que tienen muchas sílabas y de las que apenas entiendo el significado. Pero se que no me ha dado asco tu beso, y que te aprecio enormemente. Se que ahora mismo eres una parte muy importante en mi vida y que no quiero perderte.

\- Danno …

\- Que te calles y me dejes acabar, que si no pierdo el hilo y no sé lo que digo. - Dijo gesticulando excesivamente. – Aunque para ser sincero lo que digo no tiene mucho sentido. -Tomo aire y prosiguió. -Solo digo que esto es raro para mí, y que tendrás que tener paciencia. No se lo que quiero tener contigo, ni siquiera si quiero un polvo, una relación, o simplemente eres mi amigo y estoy confundido. Pero creo que deberíamos al menos darnos la posibilidad de descubrirlo.

Los ojos de Steve se iluminaron, pero se abstuvo de hacer cualquier movimiento que podría hacer sentir incómodo al otro.

\- No sé. Quizás deberíamos hacer como los niños e ir al cine. En plan cita. Ya sabes, peli, palomitas y a ver si surge algo o si simplemente te rompo el brazo cuando intentes propasarte. – Steve asintió enérgicamente. – No puedo prometerte que salga bien.

\- Danno yo tampoco puedo. Pero me gustaría intentarlo. – Resignado su compañero sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente.

\- Mañana iremos al cine y veremos que pasa. Sin prisa. ¿Vale?

\- Vale.

\- Y ahora a la cama. – Antes de que McGarrett abandonase la habitación volvió a llamarle con cierta aprensión. Al girarse le recibieron los tímidos labios de su compañero.

Fue un beso infantil, casi fantasma que, sin embargo, le arranco la más grande de las sonrisas.

\- A la cama. – Repitió como si fuese su madre y el otro obedeció sin chistar, dejándole relamiéndose los labios y con la sensación de que aquella relación no podría salir peor que la que tuvo con Rachel.


End file.
